


Selfish Bastard

by mandatorily



Series: For The Very First Time Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, For The Very First Time Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam closes his eyes tight, forehead wrinkling in pain, when he hears Dean’s key hit the lock . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish Bastard

Sam closes his eyes tight, forehead wrinkling in pain, when he hears Dean’s key hit the lock. He doesn’t think he can stand seeing him come home fucked out and tired. Not again. It’s happened every damned night for a month. He sometimes catches himself randomly wishing Dean’s dick would just fall the fuck off. Selfish bastard. Can’t see what’s in front of his own goddamned face. Sam feels it when his control breaks. Can swear he hears the audible snap of his restraint. Tonight he’s going to show the bastard what he’s been missing. If it kills them both.


End file.
